The Seventh Wheels
by karmakat49
Summary: Leo was always considered the "seventh wheel". He had no one to call his own. He thought he could bring Calypso back, but failed and now he isn't allowed to see her ever again. He began to give up all hope, until a new girl shows up at camp.
1. Chapter 1

Leo's POV

I wiped my hands and left the forges after a great day of work. As I left the cabin, I breathed in the smell of sweet fresh air. I saw Piper walking towards her cabin and I ran up to her.

"Hey beauty queen, whats up?" I asked.

"Not much just heading to see Jason and I told you to stop calling me that!" she exclaimed. I chuckled. This never gets old. But of course she was going to see Jason; I mean they were a couple after all. I said goodbye and walked off towards the climbing wall and I ran into Percy.

"Yo man! Wanna spar?" I asked.

"Sorry Leo, I would, but I'm having a picnic with Annabeth," he replied. I groaned. All this lovey dovey stuff happening at camp is making me feel alone. I mean even Travis has a girlfriend. He is just as cheeky and sarcastic as I am. Well I guess Katie is just into that kind of stuff. I began walking back towards my cabin because I'm bored and have nothing to do. That's when I saw Frank and Hazel making out. Of course. Of. Freaking. Course. All of this is making me feel invisible. I hate being the 7th wheel! I thought I had Calypso, but I failed to rescue her. I really need someone to call my own.

Well, little did I know, I was about to find that perfect someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Karissa Evan's POV

My name is Karissa Evans or Kris for short. I am 15 years old. I attend Monroe's Academy for Troubled Children in Brooklyn New York. I'm not as troubled as the others though. I just can't read for shit and apparently I am "a bull in a china shop". Oh and I also tend to steal a few thing, whoops. That's why Lisa Monroe(our principal) thought I would have trouble when we visited Chinatown for our school field trip.

I was sitting on the bus with my bestfriend, a crippled kid named Grover, and we were chatting on what we got on our latest World Cultures test on Greek Mythology.

"Grover! I'm so happy! I got a 92% on that test!" I said happily

"Well, I got a 100%" he replied smugly.

"Well, you're just a nerd," I replied. Grover was the king nerd when it came to Greek Mythology.

We had arrived on Main Street in Chinatown and I instantly felt my instincts kick in. I had the urge to steal something. I snuck away from our group and headed into the china shop. I started pocketing everything I could find that would fit. I suddenly felt a tapping on my shoulder and saw a Chinese man behind me dressed in a uniform. Shit. He must be the owner of this joint.

"Look buddy just forget about what you saw and I will leave," I told the guy. He just grumbled and I noticed his eyes started glowing bright red. He then started to transform. Now, standing in front of me, was a "bull in a china shop". Except he looked to be half man as well. I started screaming my head off and grabbed a plate and threw it at the beast's head and it shattered causing the bull to stumble back. I took my chance and grabbed a piece of the broken plate and stabbed the beast's heart. The beast exploded in a bunch of dust.

I stood there in shock at what just happened for like 5 minutes until Grover walked in. "Kris, we need to get you out of here, now," he told me.

"Why? What was that thing?"I asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get to camp" he exclaimed grabbing my arm and sprinting towards the train. What camp? And wait, Grover isn't crippled? We were sitting on the train for about 30 minutes until Grover pulled me off the train. I noticed that we were in Long Island and by a strawberry field. I was so confused.

Grover pulled me over the hill and I saw the most beautiful thing. A camp that looked like it was made in Ancient Greece. Grover guided me down the hill and I saw a huge house that looked so amazing that I bolted towards it. I was going so fast that I didn't even notice someone walking in front in me. I ran into the person and we fell to the ground. I was met with the cutest boy I had ever seen. And little did he know, he would become the love of my life.


End file.
